


Lights Out, Words Gone

by MoonyKat



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Only Seem to Write Drabbles For Some Reason ;-;, Kingdom Hearts Canon is Confusing, M/M, Riku is a little angstmuffin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonyKat/pseuds/MoonyKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It makes perfect sense. /They/ make sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights Out, Words Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Bombay Bicycle Club song of the same name because I'm bad at titles and BBC is very good at titles.

It makes perfect sense. They make sense. 

Riku told himself this over and over between the ahhs and the yeses and the heat. Everything he's ever hoped for is in Sora's kiss. Everything he's ever protected and damned well devoted years of his life to is in Sora's eyes; his purity and his life. Even in Sora's darkest moments, in Riku's worst possible nightmares, Riku sees Sora as everything good in his life. 

After everything crashed and burned around him, after he left everything behind, after even Sora himself had left, when he thought Riku was the lowest of the low, it was Sora who had meant the most to him. Sora he would have given everything and anything to have back in his life again, if only to experience the acidic burn of his hate, the forceful desperation of his mouth on his, his rejection. 

But none of that matters now, or has always mattered, but is now out of sight and out of mind. Waiting patiently until later when the kisses are but lingering memories and the warmth of Sora's touch is gone with time. 

But when Sora writhes so pleasantly beneath him, and when Sora kisses him and when Sora treats him like he's everything to him, Riku knows nothing else could ever make more sense. 

And even if it's all temporary, ephemeral and ending so close to its beginning, even if Sora's just using him as an outlet for his pain and confusion, his uncertainty and fear, and even if their relationship is shot to hell after this, Riku can't regret it. 

This closeness, this intimacy that he's never known with anyone else, will probably never know with anyone else, is precious to him. It spreads through him like warmth and light, and it makes every moment - wrapped in Sora's arms, breathing his breath, feeling the pounding of his heart - infinitely beautiful.

With anyone else, Riku knows, there would only be now, everything heated and raw and bursting to get out like the monstrous darkness in Riku's chest, in his soul. But with Sora ... with Sora it's something completely new. 

They go slow and it's awkward, but everything is just sort of right. It's all smooth, whispery pressure against his thighs, and the warmth of Sora's mouth as he plunders it with his tongue. The sweet, breathless sounds Sora makes when Riku grips him just there, licks just there are enough for now and never enough.

It's passionate and soft all at once, something Riku has never known. It's something he wants to know again, and again, and again, until nothing else makes sense but this.


End file.
